finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Ultima Weapon (Enemy)
Ultima Weapon, also known as Atma Weapon or Ultimate Weapon, is a recurring superboss in the Final Fantasy series. A quadrupedal bio-mechanical monster, it's often a weaker version of Omega Weapon but is still a very strong enemy in its own right. Its name is shared with a powerful sword, Ultima Weapon. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Ultima Weapon appears in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes and guards the ultimate magic Ultima. It has 15,000 HP and resists all forms of elemental attacks. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ultima Weapon appears representing Final Fantasy VI in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is a very powerful boss in this game, boasting 230,000 HP and deadly attacks such as Crush, Flare, and Meteor. Upon being defeated, it drops the most powerful sword, Ultima Weapon. ''Final Fantasy VI In the original SNES translation, it is mistranslated as Atma Weapon. It guarded the passage to the Statues on the Floating Continent, and was the strongest boss in the game at that point, not to mention having its own battle theme. In Kefka's Tower, the upgraded Ultima Buster appears. In the Advance release, the third incarnation Omega Weapon appears. Final Fantasy VII Ultimate Weapon is one of the five WEAPONs awakened by Sephiroth as a defense mechanism. Once the party acquires the airship Highwind, Ultimate Weapon flies around the skies and attacks the party by ramming them, but flees. It can eventually be fought and killed over Cosmo Canyon. It relinquishes Cloud's strongest sword, the Ultima Weapon. Once defeated, Ultimate Weapon will crash into the ground and violently explode, leaving a large crater. This crater allows passage to the Ancient Forest by foot. Final Fantasy VIII Ultima Weapon appears at the bottom of the Deep Sea Research Center in an excavation pit. The strongest Guardian Force Eden can be Drawn from it, as well as the spell Ultima. It is considerably weaker than Omega Weapon but still considered one of the hardest bosses in the game. It holds Cloud Strife's Ultima Weapon from ''Final Fantasy VII in its hand. ''Final Fantasy X Ultima Weapon is a byproduct of the creation of Omega Weapon from Omega's hatred of Yevon. He appears in the Omega Ruins and is the only boss who can be bribed. Final Fantasy X-2 Ultima Weapon returns in the sequel, but this time as a regular enemy. It's interesting to note that Omega Weapon is actually weaker than Ultima Weapon this time around. The party can find Ultima Weapon in Via Infinito or in the Ruin Depths and can learn the Blue Bullet ability Supernova. His roots are referenced in the game's Bestiary, which states not to call him "Atma". Final Fantasy XI Ultima Weapon appears in Mission 6-2 and has 15,000 HP and high damage resistances. This incarnation is notably smaller than other Ultima Weapons, able to fit on the deck of an airship. In another break of tradition, Ultima Weapon is actually ''stronger than Omega Weapon instead of the other way around. A prototype, known as Proto-Ultima, awaits those at the end of Temenos and is much more powerful. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ultima Weapon appears in ''Chocobo Tales as one of the five hidden promo cards. Etymology Ultima Weapon's name may either be derived from Ultimate or the spell Ultima, either of which implies great power, which is apt. Its Weapon moniker comes from the Weapon-type enemy which are usually among the stronger enemies encounters.